Eigen
Kanzler Eigen ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Graces f. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Es ist eher wenig über Eigens privates Leben bekannt, aber im politischen Bereich scheint er sehr aktiv zu sein und dient Fendel als Kanzler sowohl zwanzig Jahre vor der Hauptgeschichte von Tales of Graces f als auch zur Zeit der Hauptgeschichte. Er hatte eine Tochter, Lorelia Eigen, die zwanzig Jahre vor der Hauptgeschichte getötet wurde. Lorelia war Teil der Revolution gegen ihren Vater, die von Malik Caesar und Kurt Bessel angeführt wurde. Die Revolution sollte dazu dienen, dass nicht nur die Reichen aus Fendel an die Energieversorgung durch das Valkines-Cryas gelangen, sondern auch die Ärmeren. Lorelia nutzte ihre Position als Tochter des Kanzlers, um an wertvolle Dokumente zu gelangen und den Standort von Forbrannir in Erfahrung zu bringen. Im Verlauf der Revolution wurde Lorelia von zwei fendelianischen Soldaten erschossen, was Eigen zutiefst bedauert und betrauert. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Eigen sich nach dem Tod seiner Tochter dafür eingesetzt hat, Forschungen an Forbrannir vorzunehmen. Die Revolution selbst verebbte zwar in ihrer Gestalt, aber Kurt arbeitete nun als Untergebener von Eigen, um an das Valkines-Cryas zu kommen und in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie genug Energie aus ihm gefiltert werden konnte. Eigen unterstützte ihn bei den Forschungen. Tales of Graces f Hauptgeschichte Eigens erster Auftritt findet am Valkines-Cryas Forbrannir in der Fendel-Gletscherruine statt, nachdem die Helden erfahren haben, dass Pascals Schwester Fourier versehentlich fehlerhafte Forschungen an Kurt weitergegeben hatte, die dafür sorgen könnten, dass das Valkines-Cryas detoniert und dabei ganz Zavhert vernichtet. Kurt ist sich sicher, dass die Forschungen mittlerweile fehlerfrei sind, da auch er sie erneut überarbeitete und allle Eventualitäten bedacht hatte. Er verteidigt seinen Plan vor den Helden, doch unterdessen lässt Eigen den Extraktor für das Eleth von Forbrannir auf die höchste Stufe stellen, da er meint, dass zuvor zu wenig Eleth extrahiert wurde. Durch Eigens durchgesetzte Forderung wird allerdings eine Kettenreaktion in Gang gesetzt, die zur Explosion Forbrannirs geführt hätte, wenn Kurt nicht sein Leben aufgegeben und die Kettenreaktion dabei unterbrochen hätte. Der Tod von Kurt wird hierbei betrauert, doch kurz darauf erscheint Richard und absorbiert sämtliches Eleth des Valkines-Cryas. Eigen erkennt dies als Akt des Krieges an und will auch die Helden festnehmen lassen, die die Experimente an Forbrannir unterbrochen haben. Hierbei greift jedoch Poisson ein, die Eigen jegliche Hilfe sämtlicher Amarcianer verweigert, wenn er sich gegen den Wunsch der Aufseherin richtet, die die Helden bei sich sehen will, da die Taten von Richard nicht nur Fendel bedrohen, sondern die gesamte Welt, worauf Eigen sich schließlich einlässt. Familie und Vermächtnisse In Familie und Vermächtnisse ist Eigen in einer Nebensequenz das Ziel eines Attentats von den wenigen verbliebenen Revolutionären von vor zwanzig Jahren. Diese hatten zuvor in Velanik versucht, Malik Caesar für ihre Pläne zu gewinnen, indem sie ihn mithilfe von Yulicia kontaktieren, die seiner verstorbenen Geliebten und der Tochter Eigens, Lorelia, zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Als Malik diese Hilfe verweigert, wird Yulicia auf eine Selbstmordmission geschickt, bei der sie Eigen unter Einsatz ihres Lebens inmitten von Zavhert töten sollte. Dies misslingt dankt Malik, woraufhin sie von Eigen fordert, dass er sie hinrichten lassen und sehen soll, wie eine wahre Patriotin stirbt. Malik hingegen meint, dass sie verbannt werden sollte, was Eigen erlaubt, da er lediglich möchte, dass er sie nicht mehr sehen muss, weil sie ihn so sehr an Lorelia erinnert. Wissenswertes *Obwohl Eigen ein Kanzler ist und dementsprechend vom Volk gewählt wird, ist er sowohl vor zwanzig Jahren als auch zur heutigen Zeit der regierende Kanzler. Charakterliste Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Graces f